Raven
Raven (real name, Sachya) is a gravity shifter and a rival-turned-secondary protagonist in the Gravity Rush series of video games. Forced to fend for herself as a child, she one day met a crow with strange powers, turning her into the feared "Crow Girl". She acts as a foil character to Kat. Like Kat, she also appears in the two-part OVA special, Gravity Rush: The Animation - Overture. Why She Rocks # Raven has a pretty sad back story; when she was a child, she was one of many children that fell to the bottom of the world when their bus fell over the edge of Hekseville. In trying to find some supplies, she accidentally rode an old air bike back up to town only to find that 50 years had passed, leaving the poor girl to fend for herself, with her family long gone. # Compared to Kat, Raven has had a tremendous amount of character development across both games. She starts off ruthless, hostile, and antagonistic, and eventually becomes almost as lovable, kind, and fun-loving as Kat herself. # She has a very distinct appearance, with a revealing outfit and long black/red hair that goes down to just above her calves. While Kat has a cuter, more youthful appearance, Raven has a sexier, more mature physique. #* Put her in a silhouette, and one would probably recognise her quite quickly. # Despite seeming fearful and sinister, she cares deeply about the ones she loves, and is willing to go to great lengths to protect them from harm. # The moment she realises that she and Kat are no different from each other, that is the turning point for her character, becoming less antagonistic after that. # Raven has a serious, thoughtful, and somewhat threatening personality. Though she doesn't express much emotion, she isn't stoic either as she does show fear, sadness, and even joy that certain points. # Raven has her own set of cool gravity powers that differ from Kat's. She can manifest her own projectiles (Blue Jays), and has a High Pressure special attack. # She has a very close relationship with Kat after they became friends. The first things they do after being reunited is fight some Garrison troops together. #* Raven once lied about her result in a contest between her and Kat, by saying she fell one short. Her reason: just to see Kat smiling again. #* On top of that, she is very loyal to Kat; no matter how dire things may seem, she is always there for her. # Raven has quite a large appetite, which has ended up becoming something of a running gag throughout Gravity Rush 2. # As further emphasis that Raven is a foil character to Kat, her design is based on an idealised form of Japanese beauty, bihaku ''(美白); a pale-skinned girl with long dark hair. # Her adoptive brother, Zaza, means a whole lot to her, to the point where she chose to sacrifice the memories of her childhood just so he can live a proper life. # Raven is cunning and intelligent, but also sombre and aloof, which are common traits found in crows, the animal in which her guardian Xii resembles. # Raven's character themes are awesome; her theme in the first game was ''"Bloody Claws", while her theme was "Night Gale" in the second, which is a revamped version of Bloody Claws. Bad Qualities # Raven has a rather unpleasant introduction, coming off as a violent, ruthless thug with no motivation. Thankfully, her motives become clear as the story progresses. # Raven's in-game model in the first game looks a little rough, possibly due to the PS Vita's limitations. # She has one particular weakness that isn't as obvious as Kat's; Raven is physically weakened if she's exposed to low temperatures for an extended period of time, such as when she is shackled up in an icy prison. It is unknown if she loses her powers when separated from Xii though, since she and her guardian are always seen together. Category:Females Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-heros Category:2010s Characters Category:Gravity Rush Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Playstation Characters Category:Fan Favorites